LaLaurie M. Delphine
; | relatives = | height = 5'6 | weight = 132 lbs | birth = | status = Alive | alias = Gentle Mother (慈母, Jibo) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ??,000,000 | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Gou Gou no Mi | dfename = Torture Torture Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of Screaming | dftype = }} LaLaurie M. Delphine (ラローリー エム デルフィン, Rarōrī Emu Derufin) is of the Madhouse Pirates. Born to the wealthy LaLaurie family, she was a part of the family business of philanthropy from a young age. Subjected to strict instruction on how to treat others properly by her parents and tutors, Delphine would initially take this to heart, working side by side with her parents and older siblings to realize this. However, when her parents believed her ready, Phine would learn the source of her family's wealth: the slave trade. She would be made to watch the brutal treatment exacted by her mother, father, and older brothers. New lessons would be given here; people were simply objects to be utilized until they outgrew their use. Each lecture driven home in sickening, twisted fashion as Delphine's mind broke. She would soon realize the reason for the public good works: a smoke screen. Once indoctrinated into the elite, she would build an alias to prevent traces from being drawn back to her, eventually being known as the Gentle Mother (慈母, Jibo) within those secretive circles. It was on one of her slave trading endeavors that she would encounter her future captain. An inopportune moment would follow as her masquerade slipped, and he saw the ugly, misshapen truth: the monstrosity within. Delphine would be forcibly recruited by him, the young woman knowing the moment the LaLaurie's deceit was revealed their reputation would be in tatters. Thus, she's entered into an unwilling alliance, serving as the crew's primary source of income through her slave trading routes. Appearance Personality Upon first glance, Delphine is surprisingly normal if not charming young lady. She's remarkably cordial, always making use of the proper pronouns and addresses for individuals, acknowledging her betters and her inferiors with equal civility and respect. Despite being only 19, she's already established a reputation as a patron of good works, inheriting her family's legacy as philanthropists following their premature demise. Del stresses the importance of continuing to pay it forward given the LaLaurie's incredible accumulation of wealth, and expects her peers to do the same when opportunities arise. The young woman carries herself with an air of an elegance, yet is humble, commonly found remarking how fortunate and thankful she is for all she has. Many find it shocking that Delphine is wrapped up in the Madhouse debacle, with most drawing the conclusion that Del is a hostage or was blackmailed into colluding with them, guesses that aren't too far from the truth. There has been the occasional individual who attempted to play hero or knight in shining armor, attempting to rescue the "princess" from her blight in the hope of marriage or some reward. Only to be killed by various crew mates or herself, the latter finding the idea of being commodified as a prize mildly amusing but nevertheless cause for death. When it comes to business dealings, Delphine is decidedly firm, though she retains a sense of clemency even in victory. She is not one to gloat in triumph, but makes sure all parties leave satisfied or benefits from the contract struck. Del understands the value of allies, and will make every effort to network in order to strengthen the financial empire that she inherited. Likewise, when it the process of negotiating, Del is the kind to wear a pokerface, leaving a hint of turmoil locked deep within herself so that she appears unswayed. The only time emotion is reflected occurs when philanthropic endeavors are pursued, gushing over all that has been accomplished while emphasizing in a passionate display that there's much left to be done. When in this guise, she is one to that absolutely abhors complacency, believing it essential that every individual strive to better themselves and seek opportunities, something she has done continuously and with great success. Otherwise, Delphine stresses that a professional demeanor is kept, for the sake of all parties being heard equally with minimal interruptions. Alas, this is but an elaborate ruse. There are times when the young woman's kind, civil demeanor is disrupted, replaced by her true self. Eyes that once sparkled with warmth are now cold and filled with madness. A smile that held kindness turns into a sneer as she realizes that once again her way is the highway. An evil cackle may slip from between her lips. This is the one that considers humans nothing more than disposal objects designed to be in servitude to her. Witnessing the dark side of her family's business brought this to the forefront, as she realized a part of her enjoyed other's pain and suffering. Relished it even. Her insane smile was the last thing her family members saw as they died. A part of believes she saw traces of pride in her father and mother's eyes as blood bubbled out of their remains. Since then, she's worked tirelessly to perfect the slave trade created by the LaLaurie ancestor, installing torture mechanisms to break bodies just enough so they can't completely recover. More importantly, she's employed psychological isolation to break spirits and minds, separating families with nary a thought, killing unviable slaves in front of their comrades, among others. Well-versed in the exploitation/torture methods that her mother and father used to keep their slaves/servants in line, she commonly employs them for herself. She will often employ psychological methods such as kinder treatment when they do as she says, certain privileges when elsewhere. Additionally, she will allow them to go outside, leveraging it as a reward for the slaves she keeps on hand. Occasionally, Delphine will redirect blame during a particular torture (though she calls them punishment) session, stating if they had simply done as they were told, they wouldn't be in this position. Here, she makes copious use of her devil fruit, inventing new ways to make their lives a living hell when they don't obey her instructions. Unsurprisingly, Del relishes these moments, deciding what to do based upon what will give her the most pleasure, shown to become aroused by their screams and cries of terror, not withstanding the physical manifestation of their suffering. Moreover, she operates a network to oversee the slaves she has in transit or elsewhere. Should any escape, Del makes it a point to retrieve them and have them brought directly to her so they can be "broken in" properly. Should any manage to escape her "loving care", they are to be returned to her, the woman killing them personally after a lengthy "interrogation". If her instructions are not followed, the woman is shown to fly into a rage, a shadow falling across her face as Killing Intent rises unbidden from her form. She is prone to making an example out of the transgressor, forcing the other slaves she has on hand watch as she does what she wishes with the individual in question. Among her favorite methods is to make them strip naked in front of their compatriots as she flogs them repeatedly with a whip or cat o'nine tails. Occasionally, she will use amputation, utilizing purposefully dull weapons to drive home the point of what happens when they decide to dissent. Sometimes however, the woman will be unable to help herself; amid the rabble, she'll choose to indulge her growing arousal, adopt a new torture tactic: rape. Unsurprisingly, Del elects to do this for two reasons; one, to fulfill her sickening lust and secondly to emphasize her dominance over all present. Overall, in contrast to her public persona, she's considered the most chronically unstable, second to only the captain in this regard. History Abilities Devil Fruit Trivia *Appearance wise she is based on Erina Nakiri from Shokugeki no Souma.